


Butterfly in the Amber

by SukaraSorrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukaraSorrows/pseuds/SukaraSorrows
Summary: Poem from a long time ago, about an amber piece I saw in a museum





	Butterfly in the Amber

**Author's Note:**

> ...or perhaps, about a certain person  
> and their memory

The butterfly in the amber

Was oh so tightly,

Tightly sealed

But dreaming of wild, joyous flight

She Sighed in endless slumber

And when, at last the crystal melted

She fluttered her long stilled wings

Which, like fine iridescent powder

Cr um b l e d 

As she moved.


End file.
